


Nightmare

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lick of fear, hate, loathing, and death scramble his thoughts being the touch for fingers and the light that glows green in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Fingers curl around biceps as fear clutches at Jason’s rib cage. The lick of fear, hate, loathing, and death scramble his thoughts. There's a touch of fingers and the light that glows green in front of him as his breath begins to hiccup.

“Jason, calm down." Kyle murmurs, planting soft butterfly kisses to the trembling man’s shoulder. All the younger man can do is breathe and let the Lantern hold him up as his body curls into itself.

Dirt. 

Fear. 

Pain.

It all bleeds away from his body. All that’s left behind are feelings he’ll never state.


End file.
